revenge can wait - Boruto
by littlelilian
Summary: Shironaki Akane is a loyal, determine, and intelligent girl. She was the descendant of the legendary sword family, Shironaki. After an incident, she was sent to live at Sakura's house. School is starting and Akane wasted no time messing around, she planned to train hard and get revenge on the killer of her family. But, being with her friend might change her plan and goal.
1. Chapter 1

-Flashback-

The fire rupture, throwing flame like dart around, bursting the house and turning it into a giant fireball. Akane kneels pitifully in front of the house after her brother, Shironaki Kurome pushed her out.

People can be seen gathering around the Shironaki's mansion whimpering. The Shironaki's mansion was position in an isolated town near the Hidden Leaf Village.

The Shironaki was the family that keeps invaders out of the town and provides food for the town people. With them gone, the town people have no one to rely on and they will eventually fall into starvation and die.

Frantic yelling could be heard echoing through the town as they tried to put the blaze out, but nothing work. Akane sobbed loudly, throwing away all of her pride as a member of the Shironaki family. She forced herself to stop crying. Pulling out her sword, she stabbed it into the ground, glare up to the moon and pledge, "I, Shironaki Akane of the Shironaki Family, swear to locate the killer of my family, and eliminate them."

-Transition-

"Sarada Uchiha."

"Here!"

"Shironaki Akane."

"Present."

"Uzumaki Boruto."

"Uzumaki Boruto!"

Whisper resounded across the field as students talked about Boruto. Sarada Uchiha, who was standing next to Akane, show no surprise. She clearly was to aware of Boruto's stupidity and recklessness. Shikadai yawned. The seventh Hokage have nervousness and distress plaster all over his face.

Suddenly, a silhouette of a train flew past the crowd of students below and was followed by a crashing sound. The train crashed into the face of the seventh Hokage, effectively damaging it. Students and teachers collectively facepalm as the familiar laughing sound follows by the yellow spiky hair pop out of an opening on the train.

It was Boruto.

The yellow hair boy stood on the train for a few seconds laughing to himself and admiring how amazing he was until a jounin appear behind him and twisted his body around, locking him still. The yellow hair boy fights back but then giving up knowing that he probably won't get away.

Then, another face pops out from the same hole. It was a kid clad in blue.

The kid seems to befriend Boruto.

The jounin facepalm again knowing that Boruto dragged another kid into this mess.

The issue was fixed and the seventh Hokage began saying his inspirational speech.

"**I wonder what school will be like with these idiot around," **though Akane as the seventh Hokage finishes his speech.

-Transition-

"Boruto's so stupid, don't you think so too, Akane?" asked Sarada as she sighed.

"Yeah. I can't believe he is the son of the seventh Hokage."

"I know! That Boruto, he's just so stupid."

" Driving a train into the Seventh Hokage's face is dumb. Dragging another kid into it was dumber. Then standing on the train laughing to himself and trying to fight a jounin is way beyond stupidity."

"I don't know if he ever gonna change, but I have a feeling that he's going to stay stupid forever."

The two arrived at Sarada's house. Sarada happily enters the house forgetting all about Boruto. Akane can sense that someone was waiting inside for them and was ready to attack once they stepped in.

Akane entered the house cautiously, hand gripping tightly in her sword hilt.

Both of them got in and was bombarded with glittery confetti. Akane relaxed knowing that this person is not a danger,

Sakura appears clapping her hand.

"Congratulations to both of you!" She cheered. "Now both of you hurry up. I have cake inside and we're celebrating tonight,

Akane and Sarada kicked off their shoes and ran in the dining room. On the table was a delicious strawberry cake and dishes of tasty meal.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to include me into this but you decided to and I am grateful. Thank You, miss Sakura." Akane bows her head.

"I would never exclude you. You are living with us and I feel like you're also my daughter. You don't have to say thank you for something as little as this."

Akane smiled softly to herself and took her seat follow with Sakura doing the same thing. Sakura congratulates them the last time. She picked up her utensils along with the children and they together began to eat their food. Laughter and chatter fill the room in mere seconds.

This is the first time that Akane has had som much fun in her life.

-From the author-

**Hi, this is my first story I've uploaded. Since I'm new, I still don't know much about some stuff. Such as how to get a line in between transition. If any of you know, please tell me. My story is bad but I still hope you enjoy them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boruto or any character in it except for my OC. **

**The story might be changed from the original, so be prepared for that.**

**Warning: I'm pretty sure that I put a bad word somewhere in here. I might have deleted it during double checking my story, but I'm not 100% sure if it's still in here. You have been warned. **

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Akane! Akane! Why did you leave me behind!?" howled Hitora. "Why? Why did you!?"

Traped under the debris, Hitora begged and cried, crimson colour blood spilled layers on the floor. He gripped onto Akane's ankle. "Don't leave! AKANE!" The fire continues blazing, eating them whole. Fire engines could be heard surrounding them.

Hitora's eyes turned all black, blood bleeding out of them. Maggots crawled out of the eyes, followed by worms, spiders, centipede, and cockroach. They climbed onto Akane's frighten body, moving slowly up her body and onto her neck.

"NO! NO! Nii-san, let go of me!" Akane screamed while kicking repeatedly at her brother. The creepy insect crawled higher and higher, covering Akane's entire body. They forced her way into her mouth, and wiggle down her…

* * *

Akane abruptly pulled herself off her bed, panting heavily.

"**What..was..that?" **She thought to herself. "**It was a nightmare"**

The black hair calmed down realizing that it was all a nightmare. A glance at the clock told her that it was 5:00 in the morning, time to get ready for morning training. She got herself off the bed and continue with her usual morning routine.

After finishing all her hygiene activity and making her bed, she made her way to her closet and began putting on her favourite clothes. A light pink long sleeve kimono that go down halfway to her knee and the Shironaki family crested on her right sleeve. A white juban underneath. A scarlet obi around her waist and a red bow choker. She grabbed her prefer weapon: a ⅔ length double katana and strapped them on each side of her waist and her ninja and a kunai holster on her left thigh.

Akane quickly tied her hair into a low double ponytail and pinned her sakura pin onto the right side of her hair, pushing the band onto one side. Then, she went downstairs and outside.

Like always, she began with her run around the village, then stretching, and ending with practicing her kenjutsu. After, she went back to the house and prepared herself a simple breakfast: a piece of toast. Once she finished, she throws on her geta and headed to the academy.

Like the last two weeks, the academy was voided of students, just like how she wants.

She made her way to the indoor arena the school has.

She stepped into the middle of the arena, pulling out a bag of pebbles she collected on her morning run, she throws them up on the ceiling and let them rain down while also removing her katanas and slicing all of the pebbles in half excluding two. Disappointed by her result, she silently kneels down to collect all the pebble and put them back in the bag. Then, she put the katanas back in its sheath and began with practicing her kunai skills and hand-on-hand combat. The training continues for a while until she heard the familiar sound of chattering students.

Akane cleaned up her mess and went back into her class.

-Ninja Acadamy-

"Good. Next, Akane Shironaki." Called Shino-sensei as Boruto finished his obstacle course.

"**Oh yea, Boruto is back from his two weeks suspension."**

Boruto is decently good at his ninja skills, though not as good as his father. Akane's sure that she can easily beat up Boruto if she wanted to. She quickly swept the thought of beating up Boruto away and stepped onto the start line.

"**Why do I have to do this?"**

Reluctantly, Akane swiftly swerved around the pole at a surprising speed. Throwing the kunai perfectly at the target, and flawlessly jumping over the wooden wall.

She saw the other students' surprise face staring at her. That's to be expected. Every member of the Shironaki family are trained hard the moment that they can walk so that they can continue the family fame. Akane remembers when she was 4-year-olds, she can already do kenjutsu. She hasn't mastered them yet, but she's good enought.

For her finished, Akane did a double front flip while evading the shuriken thrown at her and gliding her way to to the finish mark. Other students cheer in amazement like little kid.

Shino-sensei has bewilderment plastered all over his face as he quickly jotted something down on his notebook.

"Good job everyone. We've completed measuring everyone's basic strengths and weaknesses. Next time, we'll begin actually practicing using the data that we've gathered."

"Hai!"

Immediately after that, Akane was gone.

* * *

Akane sat on the ledge of the academy building looking down at the students below. Her classmate has a looked of surprise on them due to the fact that their classmate has disappeared.

That surprising moment immediately vanishes as they all remember that this happens every single day and they began heading back inside the building.

Knowing that her classmate will not bother looking after her anymore, she relaxed a bit.

On the second day of school, after Shino-sensei measure some students, Akane quickly disappear, leaving the class is chaos. She eventually has to appear and tell the class that she hadn't been kidnap. After this happens, they always get a bit scared whenever she disappears, then the scared will definitely vanish a few seconds later.

"Why am I wasting my time over these incompetent people. I should be training," Akane told herself before she sprang up and commenced with her kenjutsu practice.

* * *

The break soon is over and students went back to their classroom. Akane thrust her katanas back into its sheath and began her way to class.

"**The class's awfully quiet today. Did something happen?"**

Her gut feeling told her that something is off. Something happens. She tensed her body and placed her hand on the hilt of her katanas. Inaudibly sneaking up to the classroom, she spotted Shino-sensei down the hall along with a female teacher.

"Shironaki-san, what're you doing. Head inside…"

Akane gestured for her teacher to shut up. Then, she mouthed, "The class is weirdly quiet. I can't hear anything in there."

Her teacher and the teacher next to him listened to the class and was also shocked that it was noiseless. Normally, Boruto talking could be heard from down the hall along with student chattering and stuff being throw across the class.

Akane signalled for the teachers to come closer, placing her hand on the door handle, she swung it open to reveal an...empty classroom.

"Where's my student!?" Puzzled Shino-sensei.

The other teacher next to him was also confused by the absence of students.

Akane noticed the skid mark on the floor and the teacher's desk being shoved a bit backward.

"Shino-sensei. I think that there was a fight here in this class. Look at the skid mark, it seems like someone was pushed back and they bumped into this desk, pushing it back. But because fighting in the classroom is not a good idea, they decided to take the fight somewhere else. So, I suggest we check the arena," advised Akane.

The three started to make their way to the arena.

"You're very observative," praised the other teacher. "What's your name, little girl."

"**Little girl?" **"My name is Akane Shironaki."

"Shironaki? I've heard of that name before."

"The Shironaki family was...killed a while ago."

The female teacher was shocked to hear that, "Sorry…"

"No. It's fine. You don't have to apologize. After all, grieving over dead people will not bring them back."

The female teacher smiled a bit, however, she still has the sorry face.

As they arrived at the arena, they can hear cheering and as expected, Boruto voices. Akane mentally facepalms at the idiocy of Boruto.

A loud thud could be heard inside the arena. On instinct, Akane rushed into the arena, jumped down into the arena, and swung her right katana just in time, slicing the rock hammer in half. The weirder of the "rock hammer," stepped back visibly shocked. He hasn't expected someone to interfere with his fight. A look at the guy told Akane that he was Iwabee Yunio. The oldest student in the class.

Shino-sensei and the female teacher ran inside.

"What's going on here? Boruto!" Inquired Shino-sensei frantically.

The stupid Boruto decided to just turn around to face Shino-sensei and gave him a thumb up while showing a smile brighter than the sun.

-Transition-

After the fight, the other student acted friendly toward Boruto. Even Yunio apologizes to Boruto, although it is clear that he kind of doesn't want to do it.

The front door slid open as Shino-sensei stepped inside.

"Stand!" The class rep instructed.

The entire class stood, bowed, and class commenced.

* * *

**So I've figured out how to do the line break. Thanks, everyone for reading. Those who have read the first chapter probably have noticed that the second chapter is written in a different way. The writing on the first chapter was trash, I know. **

**Also, please review. I want to hear your opinion!**


End file.
